


i’m a sucker for your glowing

by fireandfolds



Series: there's some beauty here yet [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexual Kara Danvers, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Lesbian Lena Luthor, POV Kara Danvers, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, SuperCorp, Supercorptober, Supercorptober 2020, Supercorptober2020, i want to see lena just lying on top of kara please, luvers, more time skips i guess, panromantic asexual kara danvers, panromantic kara danvers, so much fluffy hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/pseuds/fireandfolds
Summary: kara retraces the steps of physical intimacy that led up to present day.supercorptober 2020 prompt six: warm.title from "golden" by hippo campus.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: there's some beauty here yet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952920
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	i’m a sucker for your glowing

———

“Race you to the bed!”

“No powers then, cheater!”

Kara ran as fast as she humanly could, past the curtain and into the bed. Diving under the covers, she popped her head up just in time to see her best friend jumping her direction.

She fell back on the pillows with an _oof,_ catching the shorter woman in a hug. “You’re lucky I can hold up under you.”

Lena was all soft edges and slow moves. It was funny to think about how stiff and aloof she’d been when they had first met. Gradually, she’d warmed up to her, and Kara could remember every milestone.

———

The first time Kara walked into the youngest Luthor’s office, she was stunned by how tight the brunette’s jaw was.

“Afternoon, Ms. Luthor—”

“Please, it’s Lena.”

“Well, if you’re Lena, then I’m Kara.” 

An appraising look, and the CEO shook the hand Kara had extended. “Will do, Ms. Danvers.” 

“Ha ha. Ready to answer some questions?”

By the time Kara had to leave, Lena was considerably less cold. She was leaning closer to the reporter, and Kara thought she could even see a smile. 

“Listen...I had a really great time. I’d love to ask you some more questions on a later date, if you were up for that?”

Another long look, and a quick nod. A flick of the wrist and a clean white business card was slid her way. “My personal number is on the back.”

“See you around, Ms. Luthor.”

“Lena.”

“Lena. See you around.”

———

The first time Kara tried to hug Lena, she ended up getting tased. As she went down and hit her head on the floor, she knew she had to think fast. 

“Oh my _god_ Kara, are you okay?” Lena’s hands worked to unbutton her dress shirt, and Kara, still trying to come up with an excuse for why the floor was cracked, couldn’t stop her in time. 

The shirt opened to reveal the thick woven blue and red seal. “Oh.” Taking a seat on the couch heavily, the CEO stared at the crest on Kara’s chest. 

The reporter sat down across her on the coffee table. “I was going to tell you.”

“When?”

“Right now, actually…I’ve kept it from you long enough. I wasn’t expecting that though. Let me explain?”

“Fine. I’ll hear you out.” 

And so Kara told her everything. After she was done, she stood and walked out, leaving the ball in Lena’s court. Somehow, the Wednesday sky seemed a little more grey when she left.

———

The next time Lena reached out, it was Friday night. Kara nearly bowled over in relief and exhaustion. Her distractedness had cost her a major battle earlier that day, and she was nursing her wounds in the safety of her home. The ringtone set for Lena nearly threw her off the couch.

“Are you at home?”

“Yes?”

“Good.” The call ended, and before Kara could wonder why a smart rapping was heard at the door. 

Bracing herself for...well, whatever came next, whatever it was, she opened the door to see a dressed-down Lena worrying her fingers. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

They stood there at the doorway for a couple minutes, until Kara got her wits together and stepped back. “Come in.”

The moment the other woman stepped over the threshold, words were flowing out her like a broken dam. 

“First, I want to say I understand why you kept it from me. Second, thank you for explaining everything, and letting me come to terms with it on my own time. Third, what the fuck happened to you and are you okay??” 

The blonde blinked at Lena. “Oh, uhh. Yeah, I’m fine. Just caught a guy’s punch. With my face.”

“Your entire bottom left jaw looks like a blueberry.”

“Yeahh, well, that’s what happens when you lose your powers right before getting punched, I guess.”

The energy between them was muted, stilted. It was like listening to music underwater. Kara just wanted to reach out and wrap Lena in a hug, but she pushed her feelings aside. Repair the friendship first, worry about hugs later. 

“Well, I might only be a few weeks old as far as your friend, but I can’t leave you here like this. We have a lot to talk about, but we’ve got time too. Let’s watch something.”

———

The first time Kara (successfully) hugged Lena, it was a rainy, February, Saturday morning. 

“Drat. That was Alex. Gotta jet.” Kara pocketed her phone and stood from their unofficial, official Noonan’s brunch table, tucked away in the corner of the cafe. 

Lena stood as well, accompanying her outside. As the brunette smiled anxiously, the Super pulled her in for a quick hug. “Thanks for this. I’ll see ya!”

After a few seconds she dashed to a nearby alley, leaving the businesswoman blushing and mumbling good-naturedly under her breath.

———

The first time Lena initiated a hug, it was one of the worst days Kara had ever had. Nothing was going right—Snapper was leaning on her hard to finish her assignments, a new villain was getting increasingly powerful, Alex had been tough on her, and Kara was at her wit’s end.

She wound up in Lena’s office again, somehow. The look on her face must’ve been a bad one, because before she knew it she was surrounded by the feeling and scent of her best friend.

Kara’s _thank you_ was lost in the fabric of Lena’s blouse. 

———

Slowly, hugs became part of their routine. For hellos and goodbyes, of course, but also whenever they felt like it. Lena was less likely to initiate a hug in public, but she always hugged back when Kara ran into her. 

The journalist didn’t think she would meet someone as tactile as her, but she met her match in Lena. 

Frequent hugs moved on to holding hands, cuddling on couches, and sharing beds. Most nights, you could find both women curled up in either Lena’s, her, or the DEO hospital bed, like they were now. 

“Please, let’s not pretend like I weigh nothing to you.”

“Hmph. Fine, you’re right.”

“Never wrong, darling.”

“Shush.”

”Love you too, goodnight.”

———

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. i'm a sucker for soft platonic luvers. can you tell i'm a tad touchstarved?
> 
> find me elsewhere, on [my carrd](https://fireandfolds.carrd.co/).
> 
> and check out my [glasses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181505/chapters/55488211).
> 
> stream hippo campus & stan sandra oh,
> 
> kier x


End file.
